Babysitting and Taxi Duty
Title: '''Babysitting and Taxi Duty '''Players: '''Jason Briggs, Angelica, Pyotr Zagadka, Alexis Ayala, Ryan Rivers, Heather O'Leary, and Juliet Parrish '''Location: Maxwell Ranch and New York Synopsis: '''Looking after the overnighters, and flying people to New York when they can barely stand... Neither are good activities. Oh well, it needs to be done anyway... ''LOG BEGINS''''' Jason Briggs arrives from New Barn. Jason Briggs walks into the Infirmary and looks at Angelica Angelica glances up from standing at a counter and checking equipment. "Yes?" Jason Briggs asks, "Whatcha workin on Doc?" Angelica shrugs. "Routine equipment inspection. Need to make sure everything will work right, before it gets used." Jason Briggs says to Angelica with a smile, "That makes sense." Jason Briggs says to Angelica, "Well, sounds like a lot of work Doc. I am glad I know nothing about Medical Equipment." Angelica laughs a little and shrugs. "Yes, most people are glad they don't have to do it, I suppose. I don't mind it, it's something to do." Jason Briggs asks Angelica, "What was your medical technology like on Siruis?" Angelica shrugs. "Better than it is here. A lot of it is actually around here from the Atlanta ship. And its even worse about needing checking and maintenance. I take it nothing military is happening at the moment, since you're poking around? The ranch was attacked just last night..." Jason Briggs says, "I noticed about the ranch, I just got back from hunting for a few days. Had to get out and do some thinking." Jason Briggs says, "Mainly about my wife and son and I decided to just put them behind and fight for the future, not the past and move on." Angelica nods a little bit at that. Jason Briggs says, "I know they are not coming back, but I am gonna fight for what they died for.......Peace." Jason Briggs asks, "How bad were we hit?" Angelica shakes her head. "Had two people hit hard, a third get hit with a stunner. All of them have been taken care of already, and the more military types did something to make it look like it happened somewhere else." Jason Briggs says to Angelica with a very sad look on his face, "Damn. Who was hit hard?" Angelica sighs. "Pyotr was, so was one of the newer people, Alexis." Jason Briggs looks up at Angelica and gives a hard look, "My comrade, is he ok?" Angelica nods a bit. "He's fine, I kept them both overnight, but they should both be fine." Jason Briggs says, "Thank God. He may be a Russian, but we are fighting together in this war and a good friend." Jason Briggs says, "Thank You Angelica. I owe ya one but I know it is your job to save lives." Jason Briggs says, "Maybe if I had stuck around, I would have been able to help. I feel bad." Angelica smiles and shrugs. "Yes, it is. And protecting my patients when I have to. I was in the pasture at the firing range, when it happened. I wasn't to the yard as fast as some others, but I was there. Needed anyone able to even marginally shoot a weapon, they attacked with at least 10 troopers, with gas masks." Jason Briggs slams his fists on the desk and says, "DAMN IT." Angelica shrugs a little bit. "We had enough, anyway. And none of them got away to report back. That's what's important." Jason Briggs says, "Thank God." Jason Briggs says, "Next time I will stick close to home." Angelica shrugs a little bit. "Can't stay around here forever, really... it'll get too stressful." Jason Briggs says, "I know, but i had to get out and make peace and do something to help." Angelica nods. Jason Briggs asks, "You married?" Jason Briggs asks, "You ever lost a loved one?" Angelica shakes her head. "No, I'm not. And sorry, no." Angelica hmms. "Depending on how you figure it. In a way, I've lost all my relatives." Jason Briggs says, "I was married to my wife for 10 years, I was close to her and my son. I felt that if I didn't make peace and let them rest, It would haunt me forever." Angelica nods a little bit. "I can understand that. It's a very traumatic experience, losing people that way especially." Jason Briggs says to Angelica, "Losing relatives is a hard thing, but moving on is also a hard thing to do as well Heather O'Leary says, "Ryan, Pyotr? Elizabeth and I are getting ready to head to New York... You ready to join us?" Pyotr Zagadka stirs on the bed where he has been napping and grabs for his radio. Pyotr Zagadka says, "Da, I was nap-ink.. Give me 5 minutes and I will be ready." Pyotr Zagadka swings himself off the bed and grabs his jacket. He smiles at Angelica and waves to Jason... then walks out. Pyotr Zagadka moves north. Jason Briggs says, "I will join ya" Ryan Rivers says, "I guess I am... Should I just wear normal clothes or something else... Not sure where we are going exactly... 'Shopping' is rather vague considering the group we are currently with." Jason Briggs asks Angelica, "You wanna join us? I would love the company." Heather O'Leary says, "Well, I do need to go get some new Leather Pants... So some upscale shopping will be happening..." Angelica glances over and hmms a little bit. "I'll think about it, but I might want to stay here this round. Last time I lost a lot of people I cared about was on a long trip, so I'm a little hesitant about making another one." Jason Briggs says, "Would you like me to stay here and help ya out?" Angelica smiles and shakes her head. "Not if you'd rather be going there, no. I'll manage." Jason Briggs says, "I will stay in case anything happens." Jason Briggs says, "I am gonna stay and keep watch, I had my lil vacation, you guys go and enjoy yourselves, I will keep watch over things."" Heather O'Leary says, "You sure Jason?" Pyotr Zagadka says, "If you can, please check on.. uhm... experiment in my room? And don't touch box with big red shiny button." Ryan Rivers says, "I know I was gone for a few days... But vacation wasn't the right work I'd use for it. I shouldn't ask about the experiment, should I?" Jason Briggs says, "I am sure, just do me a favor, bring me back some New York Cheese cake and it will be all good, you want anything Angelica?" Pyotr Zagadka says, "Uhm... No, Comrade Ryan. Just... uh.... If smell like alcoholc antiseptic from my room starts.. Get gas mask, go in, and turn large lever all way clockwise." Jason Briggs says, "You guys have fun, I am gonna get to work, been gone while everything happened here, it's the least i could do." Heather O'Leary says, "Ryan, you coming along?" Jason Briggs says, "If there is any problems, I will radio in" Heather O'Leary says, "Well, we won't hear you in New York Jason... Out of Range..." Jason Briggs says, "I know that, is there an emergency channel that can raise the military or some other help?" Jason Briggs says, "Well, you need some help Doc?" Angelica smiles a little and shrugs. "Not that I'm aware of, at least at the moment. Not sure what all else might be going on, though..." Jason Briggs asks, "Well, How about dinner later?" Angelica laughs just a little bit. "I didn't say you couldn't stick around if you wanted, just that there isn't much to do. And... I always eat full meals alone. Sorry." Jason Briggs says, "I can always bring it to you." Jason Briggs says, "That's right, I forgot that you guys eat things live, sorry. What would you like to eat anyway that's live, maybe I can find it for ya?" Angelica laughs a little bit and shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. I know where to find something if I want it." Jason Briggs says, "Ok" Angelica stretches out a little bit. "Wonder what anyone else is doing tonight." Jason Briggs says, "Most everyone went to New York. Just us here as far as I know." Angelica shakes her head. "I'm sure someone else is around... just that they're probably off somewhere else, actually doing something useful." Jason Briggs says, "True." Jason Briggs says, "I got an idea, You know how to spar?" Angelica hmms a little bit. "Dear, I'm a doctor, not a combat type. I don't go in for things like that." Jason Briggs says, "Julie is a doctor, and she knows combat, most of your military doctors here in the world, know combat cause they may need it someday. In our academy, it's a basic requirement for all in the military." Angelica shrugs. "I wasn't exactly trained very much at it. Nor did I have any desire to be." Jason Briggs says, "Good luck guys and fly the friendly skies" A little later... Alexis Ayala wakes slowly, peering around the infirmary as she does. Angelica glances over to Alex as she peers around, walking over quickly. "Hello there." Alexis Ayala yawns, "Hiya." she says, and offers a bit of a wry smile, "How am I doin doc?" Angelica smiles a little. "You're fine, were just in for observation overnight. Sleep well?" Alexis Ayala hmms, and cants her head to the side a bit, "For someone who got shot up last night, I guess I slept great." Angelica laughs and pats a shoulder. "Well, you should be good enough now that you can leave whenever you like, and sleep in your own bed." Alexis Ayala nods softly, "Aw, but I might miss the meals?" she says, with a bit of a smirk. Angelica laughs. "Yes, missing the wonders of liquid jello is such a bad thing..." Alexis Ayala hmms, "That's right, I guess I didn't really have a meal to miss..." Angelica smiles a little and shrugs. "Well, could probably get a meal inside, or such. I can't cook much, but..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "That's a sentence fragment, there's something that belongs at the end of that pause..." Angelica laughs a little bit. "I'm trying to learn to cook, just not very good yet. Mostly because I can't really taste it and tell if it's right." Alexis Ayala ahhhs, "Oh, okay, well, I'm sure I can find something inside, is everyone in New York?" Angelica nods a little bit. "Quite a few of them are, anyway." Alexis Ayala nods softly, "Anyone still here and about?" Angelica hmms a little. "Jason Briggs was still around earlier, I'm still here..." Alexis Ayala nods softly, "How did you do after I got gunned down last night?" Angelica shrugs a little bit. "I only had to fire once after. I didn't exactly miss, but didn't exactly do well in the location department." Alexis Ayala nods softly, thinking for a few moments, "But all your shots connected?" Angelica nods a little bit. "This time, it seems they did, yes." Alexis Ayala nods, "Did my lesson do you any good?" Angelica smiles a little bit. "Well, it certainly seemed to." Alexis Ayala smiles softly, "I'm definitely glad for that." she says, standing up, "Where did you put my shotgun and the rifle when I passed out?" Angelica walks over to a locker near the beds, opening it up. "In here. I guess it's figured that patients will have weapons they'll want to make sure of, considering." Alexis Ayala nods, "I appreciate you keeping them safe." she says, "Though the Shotgun's either not loaded or only has one round left now..." Angelica smiles a little bit, and hmms. "I'm not sure which, I didn't check it... I just made sure it was out of the way, and not endangering anyone in here. I figure making sure of the rounds is your job." Alexis Ayala nods, "Of course." She says, moving to get her weapons, putting the shotgun back around her shoulder, and getting the rifle, "Well, not really sure what to do with myself now..." Angelica smiles a little and shrugs. "Well, you're welcome to hang around as long as you like, of course, guess there's not much else to be doing wandering around." Alexis Ayala nods softly, "Maybe I'll visit the training course..." Angelica smiles a little and nods. "Might be an idea..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "You just going to stand here? Angelica smiles a little and shrugs. "Guess not. Might as well do something..." Alexis Ayala nods, "What do you plan on doing, Miss Angelica?" Angelica smiles a little more. "I don't know. Might take a peek in the refrigerator, past that... I didn't have too much planned for the moment." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, and sits on one of the beds, "Indeed, might be more interesting if everyone was here, when they get back at least, I get to work on the Fighter's weapons." Angelica nods a little bit. "Be careful of those, and make sure everything is offline when you do it." Jason Briggs watches Angelica and Alexis Alexis Ayala nods, "Oh yes, of course, I still have to wait for the others to get back anyway." Angelica nods a little at that. Jason Briggs looks around and smiles and says, "I think I might go to New York, could use the trip." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "I think I'm going to stay, getting shot up kind of makes me want to stay grounded today." Jason Briggs loads up his ammo just in case he may need it in NYC Jason Briggs says to Alexis, "It might do you some good, a lil R&R never hurts anyone." Angelica laughs a little. "Well, the one ship leaving already left... I suppose it wouldn't hurt if a second ship dropped some more people off..." She considers a little. "Need to know if anyone else didn't catch the first ship, as well." Jason Briggs says, "I will meet you at the ship." Alexis Ayala nods and waves, "I'll be sticking around, you two take care." Angelica nods a little bit, glancing out. "Okay. I'm gonna go out and see if anyone else is wanting a ride, I'll be back shortly, though." Angelica slips out You go to New Barn. You go to Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Angelica pokes her head out the door of the barn, walking out into the yard and looking around some. Juliet's white car sits in the driveway-area of the ranch, as close to the steps as she can get it, and though her door is open, the doctor isn't yet stepping out. She has her feet both on the ground, and is holding the door, and the doorframe, in each hand, as if preparing herself. Angelica glances over to the car, walking over towards it and pausing a little bit. She slips over to the door, to glance in. "Hi there... Something up?" Alexis Ayala arrives from New Barn. Alexis Ayala walks into the Front Yard from the barn, looking about as she does, a Visitor Rifle in her Right hand, and her shotgun slung over her shoulder. Juliet Parrish glances up, and manages to grit out a smile for Angelica. "Where's Michael?" she asks, without preamble. Angelica smiles a little bit. "Hmm... I think he may have gone to New York with the others that went..." Alexis Ayala smiles, lifting a hand to wave to Juliet Parrish and Angelica, heading towards the House. Juliet Parrish frowns softly, looking up and out of the car as she nods. "Fine...can you take me there?" She could -really- use a hot bath and a massage, and she's willing to go that far to get it. Angelica umms and raises her eyebrows. "Sure... Someone else was wanting to go as well..." She glances down to the car. "Is something wrong?" Juliet Parrish shakes her head, stubborn as ever. "No, I'm fine...go get the jet ready." she instructs, tightening her grip on the door Alexis Ayala blinks softly, but doesn't really know either of the women very well. She pauses for a moment, and then continues towards the house. Alexis Ayala moves to the Foyer . Angelica sighs. "If you say so... and if you're sure you can get out of the car." She shrugs, and heads to get a fighter ready. You go to New Barn. Angelica takes control of Visitor Skyfighter #198. From outside, You go to Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. (Angelica) - Visitor Skyfighter #198 taxis out slowly from the barn, to where the car is. From the front window, Angel watches to see if Julie is all right getting out of it. Alexis Ayala arrives from Foyer. Alexis Ayala hums to herself, heading out from the house again, headed for the Pasture It takes a couple of tries, and although her leg has stiffened up even more, Julie manages to lever herself out of the car, where she continues to stand, weight almost completely on her good leg. Just waiting. Alexis Ayala looks to Juliet, and pauses, "Excuse me? Can I help you at all?" Angelica sighs a little bit. (Angelica) - Visitor Skyfighter #198 opens its hatch quickly for Julie, then. Angelica releases the controls of Visitor Skyfighter #198. Angelica steps down from the fighter, towards the car again, then, frowning at how Julie is standing. Juliet Parrish shakes her head towards Alexis, stubborn enough to refuse all help. "I'm fine," she snaps, pain flashing in her eyes before she sighs, and her voice softens. "Thanks." Alexis Ayala nods softly, "Anytime, and any way I can help." She says, nodding curtly, "Have a nice trip, I'm staying myself, never know what might happen while everyone's gone, after last night." Angelica sighs and shakes her head at Julie, walking over closer. "If you want to think you're fine, all right. I'll wait until you fall to pick you up and help you to the ship." Juliet Parrish shoots Angelica a look, before she turns (alright, hops) around to snatch her cane from the passenger side, and with a death-grip on it, she slaps the car door shut, and hobbles towards the plane. Just watching it is painful. Alexis Ayala blinks a bit, and hmms, heading for the porch, deciding it's a good place to be for the time being, while everyone is gone. Angelica sighs at Julie, shaking her head. "You know, I might be able to fix that..." Juliet Parrish glances over her shoulder at Angelica. "Just fly the damn plane." she mutters, as she moves to board. Alexis Ayala hmms, raising a brow, and sitting down quietly, she waves, "Have a nice trip..." Angelica waves to Alex. "Thanks." She waits to make sure Julie is able to get in, before boarding. Alexis Ayala nods silently, and quietly see's them off Jason Briggs helps Juliet in the fighter Angelica takes control of Visitor Skyfighter #198. Angelica straps into the main seat, powering the ship back up and taking it off. "And away we go..." She pulls the fighter straight into the skies, heading straight upwards. Jason Briggs sits next to Angelica Angelica smiles, flying the ship up. "This flight should be... short." Outside, You go to Central California Sky. Jason Briggs smiles at Angelica and holds on to the seat Outside, You go to SW United States Sky. Outside, You go to Earth Atmosphere. Angelica peels it clear up into orbit, as quickly as the ship will allow for, and heads west. "We'll be heading around the other side, so we can slip into the dust zone and be coming in from above the line, without having to cross into anyone's airspace doing it, that way." Jason Briggs says, "Sounds good to me, your the pilot." Jason Briggs asks, "Pretty easy to fly?" Angelica smiles and shrugs. "Well, considering that I was formally pilot trained on it, it seems pretty easy to me, anyway." Jason Briggs says, "You do fly very well." Angelica smiles a little. "Thanks..." She watches the radar screen, tapping a few things onto the controls, and watching the information scroll up in her own language. She hmms a little bit. "Everything's clear so far..." Jason Briggs says, "So far so good." Angelica laughs a little bit. "I'll relax after New York control lets us land." Jason Briggs says, "New York is a very relaxing place to be, some people can be snobs while others are cool as hell." Outside, You go to NE United States Sky Angelica flies the ship down into the atmosphere, towards New York, reaching for an aftermarket addition on the control panel, to activate friendly IFF. "Here's hoping..." Jason Briggs crosses his fingers Angelica turns on the radio, starting to ask for landing clearance, bracing for any response that she might get. She gives the aircraft registration number of the ship, as well. Jason Briggs listens in New York starts balking immediately. "Prove that you're Resistance flight 2, Lizard. Failure to do so will result in your being fired upon." With that, two beeps come up on radar, approaching quickly. Jason Briggs says with a hard look, "Shit, not good." Jason Briggs says, "Ask them if they know a Major Jason Briggs, USMC" Angelica mutes the radio for a moment, muttering several replies she'd /like/ to give, under her breath, as she glances at the radar. "F-16s." She then thumbs the radio back on. "You know, I actually expected a response like that. You can reach Colonel Heather O'Leary at (insert cell phone number here). She, and the others from flight 1, can confirm exactly who I am. And once you have her confirm, would you please call (other cell number) and have Elizabeth tell Mike that Julie is coming to see him?" New York control pauses at that, as someone dials the phone number. "Calling to confirm now. Land on the pad, but don't get out until we confirm. And if you deviate form course at all, or power weapons, you'll be blown out of the sky. And if you confirm... I am NOT your fucking secretary. Call her yourself." Jason Briggs says, "Sounds like he is getting nasty, ask him what his ID and rank is?" Angelica shakes her head. "It's JFK tower control, probably isn't military at all." Jason Briggs says, "hmmmm" thinks for a sec........."Let me try somethin." Angelica hmms. "They're probably calling Heather now." You go to New York City Sky. Angelica drops the fighter down for the airport, not deviating from course for even a moment. "Besides, we're cleared to land at least." You go to Airport. Jason Briggs says, "If they can't reach her or anyone else, Try having them call General Abernathy and have them tell him that Major Jason Briggs is on board, he knows me and Heather very well." As the ship approaches the airport, there are a couple of military people watching near the pad it was directed to. Angel sets it down lightly, and powers off. The troops suddenly get waved off, and the radio speaks up. "Uh... sorry about that. Identity confirmed... Welcome to New York." The controller sounds VERY timid this time. Jason Briggs says, "About fuckin time." Angelica laughs. "I guess they know it's us now." Jason Briggs says, "They better be glad that we are cleared, cause I would have raised hell." Angelica laughs a little. "The way the guy sounded last time, Heather already ripped him a new one." Jason Briggs says, "Well, we owe heather big time." Angelica smiles a little bit. "Yeah. I'm glad she was up here already to confirm." Jason Briggs says, "it wouldn't surprise me if she had a gun to the guy's head." Angelica shakes her head. "She wasn't right there, I don't think. I gave them her cell number." LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-R